


Sunlit Knight: Confluence of Sisters

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Conspiracy of Sisters [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Jaune Dominant, Maledom/Femsub, Multi, Sister-Sister Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Yang moves in to flirt with Jaune, Ruby moves in to get ahead of her, and the three work out their differences.Sunlit Knight (Lancaster, Dragonslayer, Sunshine)Post-FallUnderaged because of Ruby.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Conspiracy of Sisters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633549
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Yang: Hey, Jaune.

Jaune: Yang.

Yang: *awkward smile*

Jaune (internally): She looks as awkward as I do when I try to flirt. Psh, nah. This is Yang. I've never seen her have trouble flirting.

Yang: Mind if I?.. join you?..

Jaune: What?, no, sure. There is only one table.

Yang: *sits on the other side of him*

Ruby: *scowls at Yang*

Ruby: *moves over and sits down beside Jaune*

Yang: *scowls at Ruby*

Jaune: *nervously looks between the two*

Yang: Long time no see.

Jaune: *eyes narrow*

Jaune: Uh... yeah... kind of...

Yang: What have you been doing the past few months?

Jaune: Oh, adventuring with Ruby.

Yang: *nervously looks about*

Jaune: We covered a _lot_ of distance. Anything specific you wondering about?

Ruby: Like a ridiculous amount of distance.

Yang: . . .

Yang: How did your training go?

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: I guess... the easiest way is to show you. Both of you.

Jaune: *puts his scroll on the table, and turns it so that both sisters could turn their heads to watch it*

Video: *Pyrrha talking Jaune through his workout regime*

Yang and Ruby: *stunned silence*

Ruby: I did... catch you... training...

Jaune: . . .

Ruby: I even caught you making your aura slashes... Like wicked cool...

Jaune: . . .

Yang: So that's how you could save Weiss... I mean, man, I've NEVER seen anything like that.

Jaune: *nervously looks about*

Yang: You were all epic hero. No, that was WAY beyond epic hero.

Jaune: *smiles while looking about nervously*

Ruby: Well, I was there - the - whole - time!

Yang: Yeah... I know... Rubes... I wish I could...

Yang: *hangs her head*

Jaune: *stands up and moves around the table*

Ruby: *shocked look*

Jaune: I wish I could have been there, with you.

Yang: *waves dismissively*

Jaune: *pulls Yang in for a powerful hug*

Jaune: I'm serious.

Jaune: *let's go*

Jaune: Seeing you guys like that... was heartbreaking...

Jaune: *slumps down in his seat*

Jaune (looking down): Life wasn't right until you were back together again.

Yang: . . .

Ruby: Um... I mean... you're right... it was... so... hard... being apart. But now we're back together again.

Yang: Thanks to Jaune. Without him, you wouldn't have made it, I wouldn't have had mom send me here... and Weiss...

Yang: *hangs her head*

Yang: Without Jaune...

Ruby: *hugs Jaune*

Yang: *drops her head to the table*

Jaune: *reaches out and gently pets her head*

Jaune: Let it out...

Yang: Oh, don't say that... I mean...

Yang: *sniffs and wipes her eyes*

Jaune: *puts a handkerchief on the table next to her*

Yang: Oh, man, you're like a shining knight. Who has a handkerchief anymore?

Jaune: My grandpa insisted a good man should always have one.

Yang: *starts wiping her eyes with the handkerchief*

Yang: And here I'm such a mess.

Ruby: I think he's right, Yang. You need to let it out.

Yang: *crying into the handkerchief*

Yang: I can't believe I'm letting you see me like this.

Jaune: Me?

Yang: Oh, like you don't know.

Ruby: I don't know...

Ruby: *sighs*

Ruby: You wouldn't believe what I've tried...

Yang: *slowly sits up, wiping away as many of the tears as she can*

Yang: You, of all people. I can't believe YOU saw me bawling...

Jaune: If you... keep that up... my feelings... are going to get hurt...

Yang: And like mine aren't? Now it's never going to work...

Jaune: What's never going to work. You're acting like I've never seen you hurt before... which is far... from the truth...

Yang: What you must think of me...

Jaune: I'm not sure what you are implying.

Yang: Oh, come on, seeing my bawl my eyes out... I just lost whatever chance I had.

Jaune: What chance?

Yang: Oh, yeah... great... You're saying I never had a chance?

Yang: *tears start flowing once again*

Jaune: What did I say?

Ruby: You really don't know, do you?.. I mean, you really don't know what's going on, here?

Jaune: All I know is that Yang is hurt, and somehow it's my fault.

Yang: I love you, man! That's what's happening. You are... like... the only guy... I've ever thought about this way...

Jaune: I had heard... you had a reputation...

Yang: So, what are you saying?

Jaune: I doubt I mean all that much...

Yang: Oh, man, why the hell do you have to say that? I mean...

Ruby: We love you!

Jaune: You what? Wait, what? WE?!

Yang: *hangs her head onto the table once again*

Yang (blubbering): And I just lost whatever chance I had.

Jaune: I didn't think _I_ had a chance. I don't know what you are talking about... you're both so much better than me... at everything...

Yang: *sits up, barely able to see him through the tears in her eyes*

Yang: You saved my sister! You saved Weiss! You walked from Vale to Mistral! What the hell, man?!

Ruby: You are better than you think you are.

Jaune: You think so?

Ruby: I know so... We know so... The truth is I came here to flirt with you... so Yang couldn't get ahead...

Jaune: *slumps his head back down*

Jaune: Think of everyone I could have saved... if my semblance... if earlier...

Yang: Alright, keep this up, and I'm punching you... and... and... I'm NOT going to give your handkerchief back... How do you like that?

Jaune: *gives Yang a glassy-eyed stare*

Yang: Shit, man, you're making it hard to love you...

Jaune: I'm still having trouble believing it...

Ruby: We have to do something.

Yang: You do it, sis... I just ruined my chance...

Yang: *stands up*

Jaune: What chance?! I never even thought you would want to... that you could... with me... You act like you had a chance that you ruined, but you are still one of the most amazing girls that I know... I mean... few... in the world... could compete with you...

Yang: Yeah, right, after seeing my blubber like...

Jaune: You're still gorgeous, incredible, unbelievable... so much that believing you would... with me... is impossible.

Yang: And here I thought I wouldn't be good enough for you... and... this whole time... it's been you thinking you're not good enough for me... Even after bubbering like that in front of you?..

Jaune: You have come so far... you deserve a chance to let it out... Seven sisters... I know how important crying can be...

Yang: Well, what about Rubes?

Jaune: What about her?

Ruby: I confessed too!

Jaune: Wait what?

Jaune: *rubs his temples*

Jaune: Sorry, just having trouble believing that one of you would have feelings for me... I think my brain is rejecting the idea that TWO might...

Yang: What do we have to do to convince you, give you a double blowjob?

Ruby: That would probably do the trick.

Jaune: *stares at the table*

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: Let's roll this back a minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190457198929/sunlit-knight-confluence-of-sisters-part-i) tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune: Yang wants to date me.

Yang: To put it mildly.

Jaune: And Ruby wants to date me.

Ruby: Uh-huh!

Jaune: And I... don't... have to choose between you?.. or I do, and I just really misunderstood something?..

Ruby and Yang: *look at each other, having a silent conversation*

Jaune: *watches as their faces soften, almost getting lost in each other's eyes*

Jaune: Let's try something.

Ruby and Yang: *try to look at Jaune only to find their heads being pushed together*

Ruby and Yang: *look at each other once again*

Jaune: *pushes their lips together*

Ruby and Yang: *sweetly kiss, but pull away as soon as Jaune let them go*

Ruby and Yang: *taste their lips*

Yang: Oooo-kaaay... Yeah, you're kind of going to have to explain this.

Jaune: *looks between Yang and Ruby*

Jaune: You don't look angry.

Yang: Okay, but REEEAAALLLY surprised.

Jaune: But not angry. This might work.

Yang: You want to see me make out with Rubes?!

Jaune: *wicked smile*

Yang: Oh, shit. I think we created a monster.

Ruby: Dragonslayer!

Jaune: Why slay the Dragon, when you can get it down on it's knees?

Yang: *looks about nervously*

Yang: You wouldn't seriously do that... with Ruby... right there...

Jaune: She'll be learning from you... joining you... feasting upon you...

Yang: *nervously looks down*

Jaune: Ruby.

Jaune: *points to the other side of the table*

Ruby: *nervously shuffles over and sits down*

Jaune: Hold hands.

Ruby: *grabs Yang's hand*

Ruby and Yang: *nervously look at Jaune*

Jaune: Now kiss.

Ruby and Yang: *nervously look at each other*

Ruby and Yang: *nervously lean into each other*

Ruby and Yang: *nervously kiss*

Yang: *goes to pull away*

Ruby: *pushes forward even harder to keep the kiss going*

Yang: *pushes back into Ruby's kiss*

Nora: *goes to walk around the corner but stops and pauses*

Ren: *looks passed her, only to freeze with shock*

Ren and Nora: *quietly pull back around the corner*

Ren and Nora: *nervously look at each other*

Ruby and Yang: *finally pull apart, gasping for breath*

Ruby: *nervously hides under her hood*

Yang: *licks her lips*

Weiss: *comes to walk into the living room*

Ren and Nora: *vigorously wave her off*

Weiss: *huffs and turns around*

Jaune: So, you've convinced me.

Yang: You're going to have to be more specific.

Ruby: Because we did a whole lot of strange things, here.

Jaune: You've convinced me you both want to date me. You've both convinced me that you won't fight over me. You've convinced me that you could both date me.

Jaune: *sighs*

Jaune: Now all you have to do is convince me I'm worthy of it.

Yang: What the hell, man? I kissed Ruby for you.

Jaune: And then licked your lips afterwards.

Yang: Okay, yes, but...

Jaune: *reaches across the table*

Jaune: Give me your hand.

Yang: *grabs his hand*

Jaune: *does the same for Ruby*

Ruby: *nervously grabs his hand*

Jaune: I'm not going to let my own self-confidence issues bring you down.

Yang: so, does this mean?..

Jaune: Yes. Both of you. I can't believe you are serious, but you are.

Yang: Just don't pretend like you didn't enjoy us kissing.

Jaune: Oh, I did, quite a bit, and it's going to happen in the future.

Ruby: It was my first time... kissing anyone... can't believe it was with Yang...

Yang: You don't regret it, do you?

Ruby: I think I know why you had so many girlfriends. It made me feel like my entire body was giggling.

Jaune: *contented sigh*

Jaune: Let's just sit here for a minute...

Nora: *pokes her head around the corner*

Ren: *quietly walks around the corner*

Nora: *attempts to quietly walk around the corner*

Jaune: *looks over to see them*

Jaune: *tries to pull his hands away*

Ruby and Yang: *hold on tightly to his hands*

Yang: Oh, no you don't, Ladykiller. Nora?

Nora: Yang?

Yang: Spread the word. We're a thing.

Jaune: *shyly drops his head to the table*

Ruby: It's my first thing. And it's with Yang. Isn't it awesome?!

Ren: It is... unexpectedly... wonderful...

Jaune: It's not your first thing.

Everyone: *stares at Jaune*

Jaune: It's going to be your last thing. Now that I have you girls, I'm not going to let you go.

Yang: *looks about nervously*

Ren: I hardly expected Yang to be the nervous one.

Yang: Because this is serious, alright? I'm done with casual. I want to love someone and have them love me in return. I want what the movies tell you, to fall in love and always be with someone.

Ren: Ah, yes.

Ren: *reaches his hand towards Nora*

Nora: *grabs his hand*

Ren: It is an uncountable feeling.

Yang: That said, we are WAY too far away. We need to cuddle. On a couch.

Jaune: My thoughts exactly.

Ruby: My first cuddling with a thing! Okay, maybe that didn't...

Jaune and Yang: *stand from the table, still holding hands*

Jaune: *pulls Ruby up*

Jaune: *pulls the girls around the table and into his arms*

Jaune: *pulls the girls towards the seating area and pulls the whole pile onto a couch*

Ren: Didn't Yang want you to do something?

Nora: *eyes grow wide*

Nora: SHE DID!

Within a few minutes, Weiss, Blake, Qrow, and Oscar all gathered in the living room.

Qrow: Uh-huh. Saw it coming.

Weiss: You did?

Qrow: It's not like I didn't know a different blondie who ended up with a pair of babes. Which implies Raven is a babe... Which she's not... common mistake.

Weiss: Then I'm curious as to what she is.

Qrow: She's a maneater, that's what she is. I was afraid Yang might follow in her footsteps, but...

Yang: There's no way I'm letting Ladykiller get away.

Qrow: Call him ladykiller all you want, I but I don't think he's going anywhere anytime soon.

Yang: He's the ladykiller ladykillers were meant to be.

Ruby: He's the ladykiller king!

Nora: Swweeet.

Jaune: I'm not that much of a ladykiller. I mean... really...

Yang: You did get us.

Nora: I mean, duh.

Jaune: Duh, what?

Nora: Pfft. Pyrrha?

Jaune: *stares off into the distance*

Yang: We all loved Pyrrha.

Ruby: We'll keep her in our heart...

Nora: And someone has to take care of Jaune. Considering all the times she told you to go after Weiss, I'm sure she'd want you to be happy.

Weiss: Go after?

Nora: Oh, come on, Pyrrha was like a wicked White Knight shipper.

Weiss: What-what-what?

Ren: She wanted Jaune to be happy, even if it was not with her.

Yang: So... what you're saying?..

Ruby: Is she'd be happy for us.

Ren: Indubitably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190475634437/sunlit-knight-confluence-of-sisters-part-iiii) tumblog.


End file.
